Król Wibrującej Gry
by Oliv-san
Summary: Yugi proponuje Yamiemu grę, której były faraon nigdy by się nie spodziewał.


**Polska wersja fanfika, który aktualnie piszę od nowa, chcąc lepiej wykorzystać pomysł, który przyszedł do mnie w zupełnie nieoczekiwanym czasie i miejscu. **

**Bawcie się dobrze, czytając tą małą psychodelkę. Gdyby ktoś miał ochotę, wszelkie komentarze mile widziane, choć warto mieć na uwadzę, że to-to jest pisane zupełnie nie na poważnie.**

**(moje drugie opowiadanie jest lepsze, wiecie? _naprawdę_.)**

* * *

><p>Yami zdjął z głowy mokry kaptur i prychął pod nosem z niezadowoleniem; jakby ten dzień nie był wystarczająco kiepski, na domiar złego deszcz musiał złapać go w połowie drogi do domu. Zmęczony, głodny i podirytowany, były faraon ruszył w stronę windy, marząc wyłącznie o tym, by wreszcie znaleźć się w mieszkaniu na ostatnim piętrze, gdzie już czekały na niego troskliwe ramiona ukochanego Aibou. Specjalnie zadzwonił do niego wcześniej, chcąc się upewnić, czy ten aby na pewno będzie w domu. Yugi był jedynym, czego Yami w tym momencie potrzebował.<p>

Opierając się plecami o ścianę pustej windy, powoli odliczał numery kolejnych pięter. ...piąte, szóste... Yami ziewnął przeciągle. ...ósme... jest. Winda zatrzymała się na dziewiątej kondygnacji i mężczyzna wyszedł wprost przed próg swojego apartamentu. Przez moment grzebał w kieszeni w poszukiwaniu kluczy; przeczulony na punkcie bezpieczeństwa Yugi zawsze się zamykał, kiedy zostawał sam w domu.

– Aibou? – Yami zawołał wgłąb ciemnego mieszkania, ale odpowiedziała mu jedynie cisza.

__Gdzie ten kociak się podziewa?___, pomyślał z dezorientacją._ Zdjął skórzane buty, odwiesił ciążącą na nim kurtkę i już miał skierować się do sypialni, żeby pozbyć się reszty przemoczonych ubrań, kiedy dotarł do niego cichy dźwięk. Zmarszczył brwi, wytężając słuch. Powoli melodia robiła się coraz wyraźniejsza i były faraon nie miał żadnych trudności, by wychwycić kolejne słowa.

__Let me violate you__

__Let me desecrate you__

__Let me penetrate you__

__Let me complicate you__

Uniósł kącik ust. __A więc to takie przywitanie mi zgotowałeś? __Yugi nie przyzwyczaił swojego partnera do takich niespodzianek. Słodki, uroczy do granic możliwości Mutou nie miał w zwyczaju kusić – Yami nie potrafił znaleźć bardziej adekwatnego słowa – w ten sposób. Czy on w ogóle kiedykolwiek to robił? Nie było wątpliwości, kto w ich związku był stroną dominującą, zawsze trzymającą po swojej stronie inicjatywę. Niemniej jednak były faraon był daleki od narzekania. Momentalnie całe jego niezadowolenie ustąpiło miejsca zaintrygowaniu, żeby nie powiedzieć podnieceniu.

__I wanna fuck you like an animal__

__I wanna feel you from the inside__

Yami powoli skierował się ku sypialni, skąd dochodziła prowokacyjna muzyka. Czuł, że to był dopiero początek wieczoru, którego rozwoju wprost nie mógł się doczekać. O tak... Gdyby jego Hikari nie zaplanował niczego ponad, rozczarowanie byłoby jeszcze większe, niż kiedy przez krótki moment kiedy sądził, że Yugi na niego nie czekał.

– Witaj, królu gier – cichy głos powitał Yamiego, kiedy tylko otworzył drzwi sypialni.

W pokoju panowałaby zupełna ciemność, gdyby nie kilka małych, zapachowych świeczek porozstawianych na parapecie, regałach i nocnej szafce; ta ostatnia wystarczająco oświetlała drobną sylwetkę na łóżku, na widok której szelmowski uśmiech faraona poszerzył się. Młody Mutou znajdował się w pozycji półsiedzącej, z rozprostowanymi, skrzyżowanymi nogami i plecami opartymi o wezgłowie. Czarny podkoszulek opinał się na jego filigranowym ciele, tak samo jak idealnie dopasowane spodnie tego samego koloru. Całości dopełniała długa kamizelka z ciemnego jeansu z ćwiekami na kołnierzu i wokół ramion, którą Yami widział po raz pierwszy.

– Czekałem na ciebie – dodał Yugi po chwili, którą dał partnerowi na oswojenie się z tą niecodziennie sytuacją. – Chciałbyś zagrać w grę?

Jego głos był tajemniczy, cichy i głębszy od tonu, do jakiego przyzwyczajony był Yami. Jednak skłamałby mówiąc, że to go nie kręciło.

– Oczywiście, że chcesz – Mutou nie dał dojść swojemu Aibou do głosu. – W końcu jesteś królem gier, czyż nie? Muszę cię jednak ostrzec... W taką grę jeszcze nigdy nie grałeś. Jestem ciekaw, jak król gier poradzi sobie z moją Wibrującą Grą... Nie chciałbyś chyba stracić swojego tytułu, prawda?

__You can have my isolation__

__You can have the hate that it brings__

__You can have my absence of faith__

__You can have my everything__

Wibrująca Gra? Początkowa pusta w głowie faraona została zapełniona przez jedno jedyne, tak bardzo niepasujące do Yugiego skojarzenie. Chociaż... Jego kociak zdawał się z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej go zadziwiać.

– Przyjmuję wyzwanie – jakże mógłby odpowiedzieć inaczej? – Jakie są zasady?

– Och, dowiesz się ich w trakcie – Yugi posłał mu niewinny uśmiech. – Jedyne, co musisz wiedzieć na razie...

Dopiero teraz zauważył, że ręce Mutou były zajęte. Trzymał w nich czarne, obwiązane czerwoną wstążką pudełko, które teraz podrzucił i złapał. Zerwał wstążkę i odrzucił ją na bok. Otworzył puzderko, od razu przyciskając je do siebie w taki sposób, by wzrok Yamiego nie sięgał jego zawartości. Jedyne co na razie wyciągnął, to mała kostka, którą położył przed sobą. Były faraon zmarszczył brwi. Do tej pory nie grał w nic innego z użyciem kostki, jak tylko __Potwory w kostkach__, choć to skojarznie z pewnością było błędne. Mutou wyciągnął ręce w stronę swojego partnera i zamruczał przeciągle; nie bez przyczyny Yami uwielbiał nazywać go kotkiem.

– Będziemy tym na zmianę rzucać – wyjaśnił chłopak, kiedy jego mou hitori no boku wsunął się na łóżko i usiadł na przeciwko niego. – Ten, kto wyrzuci większą liczbę oczek, zdejmuje z drugiego jedną część garderoby. Potem rzucamy znowu, i znowu, i znowu... aż jeden z nas zostanie zupełnie bez niczego na sobie.

– Nie brzmi zbyt skomplikowanie – Yami wziął kostkę do ręki i podrzucił ją parę razy. – To jest gra, w której zamierzasz mnie pokonać? Myślałem, że jesteś świadom – obok grania w karty, rozbieranie cię idzie mi zdecydowanie najlepiej.

Yami, przynajmniej zewnętrznie, starał się zachowywać pozory bycia spokojnym i opanowanym; było to o tyle trudne, że dawno nie czuł się tak podekscytowany. Yugi zapewnił mu rozrywkę, której nigdy nie spodziewałby się po tym niewinnym kociaku. Ignorując komentarz swojego Hikari, by nie był tak pewny siebie, były faraon rzucił kostką. Wprawiona w ruch, nie poruszała się zbyt swobodnie na pofałdowanej powierzchni kołdry, mimo to przetoczyła się prosto pod udo Yugiego. Dwa oczka, które Mutou skomentował stłumionym śmiechem, po czym sam wyrzucił ich aż pięć. Mimo że nie lubił przegrywać, Yami przywitał to nawet z ulgą; wreszcie pojawiła się sposobność, by pozbyć się wilgotnych spodni.

– Jeszcze tego nie wspominałem – Yugi usiadł okrakiem na kolanach swojego partnera, sięgając do jego paska – ale nie musimy tego robić koniecznie rękami... Biorąc pod uwagę kolejną część gry, to chyba nawet wskazane.

__Through every forest__

__Above the trees__

__Within my stomach__

__Scraped off my knees__

__I drink the honey, iside your hive__

__You are the reason I stay alive__

Tajemniczy uśmiech na twarzy Mutou sprawił, że Yami zaczął się mocno zastanawiać, czego konkretnie miała dotyczyć owa część, jednak chłopak skutecznie mu to utrudniał. Jak miał skupić się na czymkolwiek innym, kiedy te sprawne ręce rozpinały jego spodnie, po czym zaczęły je zsuwać? Yugi zrzucił na podłogę skórzane spodnie, po czym usiadł na kolanach przed Yamim, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony.

– Jeszcze jedno – zmienność w głosie chłopaka, uciekanie od tajemniczości po rozochocenie, zaskakiwały nawet tego, który znał go najlepiej. – To dość ważne, kto zostanie w ubraniu, bo ta osoba zacznie następną część.

Yami mógł się spodziewać, że za tym kryje się coś więcej. Czy właśnie dlatego jego Aibou pozakładał na siebie tyle ubrań? Cmoknął z niezadowoleniem, marszcząc brwi.

– Hej, nie uważasz, że to trochę niesprawiedliwe? Czy nie powinniśmy zacząć z taką samą ilością ubrań?

– Zaczęliśmy – Yugi zaśmiał się cicho, widząc skołowaną minę Yamiego. – W końcu ty masz na sobie bokserki, prawda?

To nie była odpowiedź, jakiej faraon się spodziewał; była to jednak odpowiedź, która cholernie mu się spodobała. Ten piekielny kociak potrafił perfekcyjnie rozpalić jego wyobraźnię i jeszcze bardziej zachęcić do __gry__. Dlatego też zamiast odpowiedzieć, Yami wykonał kolejny rzut kostką, a potem, widząc wyrzucone sześć oczek, posłał swojego Hikari tryumfalny uśmiech. Tak jak się spodziewał, ta runda należała do niego i Yugi ze swoją trójką nie miał z nim szans. Wreszcie przyszedł moment, na który czekał, odkąd tylko poznał reguły, choć zdejmowanie samej kamizelki nie wydawało mu się zbyt ekscytujące. Pozbył się jej szybko i rzucił na podłogę obok swoich spodni. Yugi nie pozostał mu dłużny i już po chwili to były faraon siedział przed nim bez koszulki. Młody Mutou wiedział co robi; zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co najbardziej działało na jego partnera i przy zdejmowaniu mu przez głowę koszulki, wydał z siebie przeciągły pomruk wprost do ucha Yamiego. Niby nic, a jednak bardzo dobrze wiedział, jak jego Aibou reagował na wszystkie 'kocie' zachowania. Mógł udawać obojętnego, jednak czujnemu oku Yugieo nie umknął żaden z włosków na ręce, które uniosły się delikatnie pod wpływem jego głosu.

– Ktoś tu chyba nie jest dziś zbyt grzecznym kociakiem – Yami z trudem powstrzymał się, by nie podrapać swojego Hikari za uchem; to w końcu miała być rywalizacja, czyż nie? Okazywanie sobie standardowych czułości nie było na miejscu, a przynajmniej tak się zdawało byłemu faraonowi – wciąż nie udało mu się do końca rozgryźć, do czego zmierzała ta gra, pomimo wyraźnej ekscytacji już początkowym jej przebiegiem.

– Dziś jestem twoim perwersyjnym kociakiem.

Jeżeli coś nie pasowało do Yugiego bardziej niż słowo 'perwersyjny', to połączenie go z tak niebywale słodkim tonem głosu. Bez względu na to, czy Mutou zrobił to naumyślnie czy nie, Yami zaczął odczuwać pomiędzy nogami wyraźny dyskomfort.

– Udowodnij mi to – rzucił prowokacyjnie były faraon, jednocześnie wprawiając kostkę w ruch.

Yami daleki był od uwierzenia w coś takiego jak serce kostki, niemniej jednak ciężko było mu się nie uśmiechnąć złośliwie, kiedy najpierw on, a po chwili również jego partner wyrzucili najmniejszą możliwą liczbę oczek

– Co teraz?

– Ja zdejmę ubranie z ciebie, a ty ze mnie.

– Coś jak pozycja sześćdziesiąt dziewięć?

– Yami!

– Hej, proponując mi taką grę, nie powinieneś się tak łatwo czerwienić – mruknął uszczypliwie Yami, widząc jak policzki jego Aibou zarumieniły się nieznacznie. Pomimo początkowej pewności siebie, wciąż wyjątkowo łatwo przychodziło faraonowi zawstydzenie Yugiego. Uwielbiał to robić; ten wysoki głos, jeszcze bardziej uroczy niż zazwyczaj, kiedy piszczał 'Yami!' naprawdę mocno na niego działał.

– I tak już przegrałeś, więc możesz zdjąć ze mnie ubranie jako pierwszy – Yugi szybko zmienił temat.

Wyprostował się, wyciągając ręce, jak gdyby oczekiwał, że Yami pozbędzie się teraz jego koszulki, lecz ten pchnął go z powrotem na łóżko, posyłając chłopakowi szeroki uśmiech.

– Masz ciekawsze rzeczy do odsłonięcia – mruknął mu do ucha.

Yami znalazł się pomiędzy nogami partnera, które sam uprzednio rozchylił, chwytając Mutou pod kolanami. O tak, wreszcie mógł wykazać się większą inwencją. Szybkim ruchem pozbył się paska, rozpiął guzik i rozporek, ale na tym skończyła się rola jego dłoni. Były faraon chwycił zębami skrawek materiału i zaczął go powoli zsuwać, centymetr po centymetrze, aż jedyną rzeczą zarywającą ciało Yugiego był opięty na nim podkoszulek. Jego wzrok padł na widoczną już erekcję; zatrzymał się tam na dłużej, nim powędrował na twarz Yugiego, nerwowo zaciskającego dolną wargę.

– Chodź tutaj.

Nim były faraon zdążył choćby otworzyć usta, jego Aibou przyciągnął go do siebie, a potem przewrócił na plecy z siłą, jakiej trudno byłoby się spodziewać po kimś tak drobnej budowy. Wydał z siebie przeciągły pomruk prosto do ucha Yamiego, potem jeszcze jeden, a jego palce zacisnęły się na krawędzi bokserek byłego faraona. Zsunął mu je z ud, po czym natychmiast zastąpił palce zębami. Nie dbał o to, czy jego partner pomyśli, że skopiował jego wcześniejsze ruchy. Kiedy bielizna Yamiego wylądowała na podłodze, Yugi znów zamruczał. Wrócił na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce, skąd pochwycił pudełko, o którym Yami zdążył już niemal zapomnieć.

– Co teraz, kotku?

Niby od niechcenia, Yami zaczął powoli gładzić dłonią udo swojego Hikari. Powoli sunął palcami wzdłuż jego wewnętrznej strony, z błyskiem w oku obserwując, jak młody Mutou ma coraz większy problem z zebraniem myśli, krzywiąc się w sposób, jaki dla byłego faraona był równie słodki, co pociągający.

– Yami! – ton Yugiego zabrzamiał karcąco, choć obaj dobrze wiedzieli, że w gruncie rzeczy wcale nie chciał, by jego partner przerwał.

– Moje imię jest odpowiedzią na pytanie? – zaśmiał się faraon, kierując dłoń niebezpiecznie blisko coraz bardziej zesztywniałego penisa Yugiego. – Bo wiesz, gdyby to ode mnie zależało ode mnie... – faraon otarł się policzkiem o biodro Mutou, składając na nim krótki, namiętny pocałunek – ...chętnie zdarłbym z ciebie resztki ubrania i pieprzył, aż...

Yugi wydał z siebie stłumione jęknięcie, kiedy palce jego partnera zaczęły rysować niezdefiniowane wzrory na delikatnej skórze wokół erekcji. Tego było za wiele; nie tak ten wieczór miał wyglądać, nawet jeżeli Mutou nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby Yami zrealizował każde ze słów. Dobrze znał te prowokacje, ale nie miał zamiaru im się poddać. Boże, jak bardzo tego chciał...

– Przestań – szepnął niemal błagalnie, zdając sobie sprawę, że pozostały w nim tylko niewielkie resztki wolnej woli i to, co dla Yamiego zdawało się być zabawą, jego doprowadzało do granic.

Przyspieszony oddech, głośne westchnięcia – Yami nabrał pewności, że pomimo początkowej pewności siebie małego Hikari, przejął kontrolę nad sytuacją. O tak, gra zaczynała mu się coraz bardziej podobać; za bardzo, by miał ją szybko kończyć. Postanowił dać Mutou moment na odetchnięcie i sam sięgnął po ciemne pudełko. Yugi nie oponował; z zainteresowniem przyglądał się parterowi, ciekaw jego reakcji po zapoznaniu się z zawartością. Tak jak się spodziewał, ametystowe oczy rozszerzyły się, ale zamiast spodziewanego zdziwienia, pojawił się w nich niebezpieczny błysk a twarz Yamiego rozpromienił uśmiech.

– Mój mały, perwersyjny kotek.


End file.
